when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Velvet Scarlatina
"Velvet Scarlatina. Loves carrots. Pretty neat, isn't it? Well, I guess this little Faunus girl is nuts with her camera. Perfect for being a paparazzi in Hollywood, a movie-oriented neighborhood in Los Angeles, California... US of A. Or could be perfect for horse race when one horse reaches the finish line." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Grim Smile Velvet Scarlatina is a Faunus, former student of Beacon Academy and a member of Team CFVY. Her weapon of choice is a box and camera which can produce light copies of weapons which she has taken pictures of. She made her debut in "Jaunedice". In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she is the Panzer commander of Beacon Academy. In Beacon War, she, along with her team, are defending both Beacon Academy and Summer's gravestone from a Nazi attack. Soon, she can go fight against Nazi Union Beowolves when she is using her weapon to create light copies of any weapon,which she has photographed for using weapons in battle. Later on, she can also photograph at the enemies that are using weapons, modern weapons, future weapons, and any types of weapons, and also including allies that are using also using weapons as well. Also, she can attack Nazi soldiers and Irken soldiers when she and her team are protecting Beacon Academy with the ability to use light copies of any weapon. After such victory for Beacon Academy and the Future Alliance in the Beacon War, she and her team joined the Future Alliance when her team wanted to save Beacon Academy and the real world which she can meet anyone in real world but she will remember the Faunus Massacre (because she see the Faunus protesters being killed by Drache troopers when she watched Vale News Network and is crying). She will be one of the most famous Faunuses when some soldiers liked her rabbit ears and her cute actions but also, she will protect the Faunus protesters for all of the good Faunuses and alway attack the enemies after causing the Faunus Massacre. In the siege of Kassala, she and Team CFVY will support the Rah-Rah-Robot when the Rah-Rah-Robot crew (Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Ralphie Tennelli, Dorothy Ann Rourke and Keesha Franklin) need her and Team CFVY. She can wear her normal clothes, but she will wear her new Panzer commander uniform, a Magic School Bus jumpsuit, a NATO military uniform and a tank commander uniform. Also,she can give command to Leopard 2s, M1 Abramses or her own Panzer XI Rhinos (because she and her team captured the first Panzer XI Rhino during the Battle of Rostov-on-Don). She can also use weapons after using her orginal weapons: a Beretta M9, a Brügger & Thomet MP9, an APS underwater rifle, a Barrett REC7, a Heckler & Koch XM8, a combat knife and a few of F1 grenades. In battle, she is one of those light copy users if she can copy enemy weapons, but she will also command her armored divisions and to be like a hero. Now she will fight for her team, her allies, Beacon Academy, Vale, Atlas, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team Magic School Bus, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters